


It all started with coffee

by Everyskyisblue



Series: Coffee series [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyskyisblue/pseuds/Everyskyisblue
Summary: Armie the coffee snob, Timmy the barista, some great coffee and ensuing fascination. Written for the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge.





	It all started with coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Set in New York in modern times. Somewhat AU as except for the barista job, no other professions are mentioned and I didn't imagine them as actors in this fic. Also somewhat of a mix between CMBYN and RPF.

Armie walked into the café after his friend. At a first glance, it seemed different from what he usually went for; rustic, industrial and cold instead of colorful and cozy. But they were supposed to serve great coffee, according to his coffee snob of a friend, so he was in.

The coffee turned out to be great indeed and so he came back to the place often. He actually started inviting his other friends there to show them what truly good coffee is supposed to be about. (And to show off his rather limited but nevertheless growing knowledge of coffee.) 

It was only after a few months of going there regularly that he started paying attention to the baristas. Well, that wasn’t entirely true; he noticed some of them right away but a certain guy caught his attention time and time again. He was usually taking orders and often bringing the coffee as well, and so they had many opportunities to chat. It was sort of a polite small talk expected at cafes but he couldn’t help but think back to him and their short exchanges like they were something special. 

He was tall, almost as tall as himself, which isn’t something he encountered a lot. He was also striking in his looks but also the way he moved, seemingly nonchalant and a bit awkward; very skinny, long limbs and all. His dark curly hair was unruly and he would always try to keep it out of his face when they talked. Armie found it impossibly hot. And his gaze always seemed to focus solely on Armie during their conversations, giving him his full attention. 

So one day, finally, after months and months of growing fascinated by the guy (whose name he still didn’t know), he decided to skip his usual armchair in the back of the café and sit next to the bar, closer to the baristas. And it worked! It was as easy as that, they started chatting and the next thing he knew, he was being asked for his Facebook details. That’s how he learned the guy’s name was Timothée. And also that he was moving to Italy next week, which was why he was collecting names and social media accounts of his favorite customers. Which made him smile at first but then he couldn’t shake off the thought that he missed the opportunity to get to know Timothée by waiting so long to really talk to him.

In the next few days, he kept looking through Timothée’s Facebook account and followed his Instagram stories. He couldn’t get him out of his head. He even dreamt about him but it wasn’t an exciting, hot dream. Instead, his dream focused only on a long, engaging and very flirty conversation between the two of them. Which wasn’t entirely unappealing or far from what Armie would like to have with Timothée in real life.

Armie had always wanted to go to Europe, to travel to Portugal and Spain, but mostly Italy. After a few weeks of this torture, he decided to book his tickets. The whole experience with Timothée, although short, gave him a newfound thirst for exploring the world and meeting new people. And he might or might not reach out to Timothée once he gets there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here! I've been absolutely obsessed with CMBYN and the fandom that came to life and is still going strong, so I was beyond happy to come across this 10 minute challenge. I know it's a great motivator to just sit down and write, and forget about all the usual excuses, for us perfectionists and procrastinators. And as an aspiring coffee snob myself, I couldn't get this idea about Timmy and Armie (and some good brews) out of my head. Enjoy and please do leave comments, any thoughts and opinions are very welcome <3


End file.
